A Aventura Começa Quando O Pano Cai
by Kirina Malfoy
Summary: Para uma mente bem estruturada, a morte é apenas a próxima grande aventura. E Snape apenas tem que se perdoar.


"Para uma mente bem estruturada, a morte é apenas a próxima grande aventura."  
By Albus Dumbledore

* * *

_A Varinha de Sabugueiro não me serve como deveria servir, Severus, porque não sou o seu verdadeiro dono. A Varinha de Sabugueiro pertence ao feiticeiro que matou o seu último dono. Mataste o Albus Dumbledore. Enquanto estiveres vivo, Severus, a Varinha de Sabugueiro não poderá ser verdadeiramente minha._

Então tudo acabava assim. Não podia dizer-se surpreendido, não ele que jogara com lealdades durante tanto tempo. Mas talvez, e deixou-se encantar por esse pensamento, talvez tivesse gostado de ter visto o final de tudo. Mas claro que ele nunca tivera o que o seu coração desejara.

Buscou a varinha no manto. Talvez conseguisse quebrar aquela maldita gaiola que Ele usara para proteger Nagini, talvez conseguisse dizer uma última fala antes do pano cair.

- Meu Senhor! – protestou, erguendo a varinha.

_- Não há outra solução – concluiu Voldemort. – Tenho de dominar a varinha, Severus. Se dominar esta varinha, dominarei finalmente o Potter._

Louco, mas um louco esperto. Quis acreditar que ele não perceberia o porquê da varinha não funcionar. Ao menos ganhara algum tempo para o idiota do Potter.

Então Ele varreu o ar com a varinha. Não aconteceu nada e Severus pensou que fora bafejado por alguma sorte, mas antes que pudesse dizer o feitiço para tentar quebrar a protecção da gaiola de Nagini, gritou ao sentir o peso desta sobre si.

_- Mata_

Gritou enquanto sentia as presas de Nagini enterrarem-se no seu pescoço. Morder para matar, fora esse o pedido do seu Lord. A dor trespassava-lhe o corpo e sentia-se cada vez mais fraco.

_- Lamento – disse Voldemort friamente._

Bastardo. O sangue jorrava livremente das feridas infligidas no pescoço. Era o fim e nem tivera direito a explicações. Não que tivesse obrigação de se defender, mas doía saber que era o assassino de Albus, aquele que o traíra. A vida era traiçoeira.

E do nada ele estava ali. Criança idiota. Não, não mais criança, mas um idiota mesmo assim. Tentou falar mas as palavras fugiam-lhe e era tão difícil concentrar-se… Os seus dedos tentavam tapar as feridas no pescoço num puro reflexo. Vira demasiadas mortes para não reconhecer que estava para lá de qualquer salvação. Talvez o inferno fosse menos cruel que a realidade do mundo em que vivera nos últimos 38 anos.

Quando Potter se aproximou mais, agarrou a oportunidade e puxou-lhe as vestes. Agarrar as palavras era um esforço quase impossível, mas ele tinha que saber. Potter precisava perceber o porque de Snape ser quem era.

_- Apanha-a...Apanha-a..._

E subitamente, não era só sangue que abandonava o corpo de Severus Snape. Uma substância, nem gasosa nem líquida, de um azul prateado jorrava da sua boca, ouvidos e olhos. Com a ajuda da varinha, Potter guardou a substância dentro de um frasco.

O esforço fora demasiado grande e já não havia tempo. Começou a soltar as vestes que antes prendera com a maior força que as mãos de um moribundo podiam ter.

Era o fim.

_- Olha... para... mim – sussurrou._

_Os olhos verdes encontraram os olhos negros, mas passado um segundo houve algo que desapareceu nas profundezas dos dois olhos escuros, deixando-os fixos, vazios, sem expressão. A mão que agarrava Harry caiu no chão com um baque, e Snape não se mexeu mais._

Não havia mais dor. Foi a primeira coisa que notou sem perceber bem o que acontecera. Ao olhar para baixo viu-se ali, no chão, partido e ensanguentado e um Harry Potter que o fixava, parecendo incapaz de o deixar.

Estava morto. Não tinha dúvidas. Mas não deixará de existir. Estranho.

- Obrigada Severus.

Susteve a respiração e virou-se, encarando a figura que se encontrava perto dele.

- Estou morto, mas se isto é o Inferno algo está errado, porque você não deveria estar aqui.

Ela olhou com doçura e algo que ele, mesmo não percebendo, registou como carinho. Sentiu a sua face ser tocada pela mão dela e um beijo ser depositado em seguida, quando ainda sentia o formigueiro daquele toque gentil. Lágrimas escorreram dos seus olhos, sem perceber porquê. Ele não chorava. Estava morto, não havia razões para isso.

- Isto não é o Inferno, meu amigo. Isto simplesmente existe, um espaço fora do tempo. Nem bom nem mau, simplesmente existe e estamos aqui.

- Estamos? O Potter também está aqui? E Lupin?

Ela sorriu.

- Todos estamos. Sirius também...e Albus.

Albus. Ia poder ve-lo uma vez mais. Pedir desculpas, dizer o quanto lamentava. Mas e se o velho director não o quisesse ver?

- Você continua igual Severus, sempre pensando o pior para você. Albus quer ve-lo. Você sabe tão bem como nos que você não é culpado da morte dele.

- Foi a minha varinha que o matou Lily. O meu feitiço.

- Por Merlin, Severus! Você o salvou. Você tem que acreditar nisso, tem que parar de se culpar. – Lily suspirou antes de continuar. – Severus você não pode realmente viver se não se perdoar e deixar tudo para tras.

- Juraria que estava morto. – um pequeno esgar, na ironia que era tão propria dele.

Ela sorriu.

- Tinha saudades disso em você Severus.

- Como pode ter saudades do seu assasino? Eu a matei.

- Oh Severus, - as mãos agarraram ambos os lados do seu rosto – ambos sabemos que isso não é verdade. Perdoe-se, porque eu não preciso de fazê-lo. Você tentou nos salvar, sabemos disso. Vimos o seu sofrimento, vimos os seus sacrifícios. Descanse meu velho amigo, você merece. Agora venha, todos o esperam.

- Eu não sei Lily. Prefiro ficar aqui.

- Ah saco, mexe logo essa bunda Snivellus. A Lily tem mais do que fazer do que convence-lo que você não é culpado de nada e todo esse bla bla bla.

Severus olhou ao redor, verdadeiramente confuso, enquanto que Lily tapava a boca com a mão, como que escondendo um sorriso.

- Não me diga que Black tambem está lá, seja isso onde for. Então ele morreu com o véu?

- Sirius está connosco tambem. Ele não morreu, não no mesmo sentido que nos, mas não pode mais voltar á nossa realidade.

- E você fala que não estou no inferno, tem certeza disso?

Rindo-se, Lily sussurrou perto do seu ouvido. – Não diga que contei, mas Sirius tem estado impaciente, esperando por você Severus.

Olho-a chocado, o que fez com que Lily ri-se ainda mais e piscasse um olho.

- Vamos Severus, sua nova vida o espera. E Severus? Obrigada, obrigada por Harry. Nos sabemos de tudo, não tente dizer que não fez nada. Eu e James agradecemos, você ajudou Harry, salvou-o.

Sem mais palavras, pegou-lhe na mão e puxou-o, para que andasse com ela.

Severus olhou-a e deixou-se conduzir por ela. Então Albus tivera sempre razão: a morte não era o fim.

**Fim  
**

**NA:** Fic escrita para o Amigo Oculto 2007, do grupo Potter Slash Fics, como prenda para a Magalud


End file.
